


Золото

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Vesper Lynd is Alive, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Ситуация, на первый взгляд, совсем другая, но Бонд не может не признать: некоторые люди не меняются.
Relationships: James Bond/Vesper Lynd (past), Vesper Lynd/Séverine (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483269) by [HCN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCN/pseuds/HCN). 



Она стоит, облокотившись на перила. Тусклый золотистый свет окутывает её длинные тонкие руки. Заметив его взгляд, она открыто, не прячась смотрит в ответ и выпрямляет спину. В её глазах нет ни намёка на узнавание.

Он забирает чемодан с деньгами и отходит от касс. Она идёт следом, даже не пытаясь быть незаметной. На ней платье, которое Бонд назвал бы соблазнительным: плотно обтягивающее фигуру и подчёркивающее формы, с глубоким декольте. Кажется, будто оно стекает с неё волнами и вот-вот окажется на полу; однако, когда Веспер движется, платье словно становится её продолжением, и в нём ей так же комфортно, как и в собственном теле. Она давно уже не та юная дурочка, которой никогда не удавалось до конца соответствовать выбранной личине; теперь её личина сидит как вторая кожа.

Бонд замечает, как отходят в сторону её телохранители, когда Веспер наконец приближается. Они тоже почти не таятся. Глядя на неё, Джеймс почему-то не сомневается: и она, и её охрана могут незаметно исчезнуть в одно мгновение, если только пожелают. 

Он отключает гарнитуру. Что бы ни происходило дальше, Ив не стоит знать подробности. Веспер подходит к нему со спины, но он не оборачивается, следя за ней боковым зрением.

— Вот уж кого я меньше всего ожидала сегодня здесь увидеть, Джеймс, — мягко говорит она. — Или ты предпочитаешь другое имя?

Она изучает его взглядом — а он изучает её. Подчёркнутый макияжем контур бледного лица, всё те же огромные зелёные глаза, кажущиеся ещё ярче благодаря дымчато-серым теням. Вместо ярко-красной помады она выбирает теперь более тёмную. 

— Я по-прежнему Бонд, — говорит он, и она заканчивает вместо него:

— Джеймс Бонд.

Веспер улыбается. Её улыбка кажется жестокой, и он задумывается, была ли она такой всегда.

— Я могу тебя угостить?

— Буду польщена.

Она дожидается, когда он протянет ей руку, и принимает приглашение, позволяя увести себя к бару. Позже, уже сидя с бокалом «Веспер», она наконец заговаривает о деле.

— У меня указание убить любого, кто попытается обналичить фишку.

— И как же вышло, что бывший бухгалтер решает теперь вопросы жизни и смерти?

Она снова улыбается — теперь уже той хорошо знакомой ему тонкой улыбкой, как улыбалась в швейцарской клинике, где они оба проходили реабилитацию; как улыбалась в Венеции, где они любили друг друга. В этой улыбке больше не сквозит затаённая боль — или ему так только кажется; быть может, Веспер просто научилась лучше её скрывать. Тогда он считал её непостижимой загадкой, однако теперь в его воспоминаниях она подобна раскрытой книге.

— Ты убил Патриса, — говорит она.

— Мои извинения.

— Тебе стоит извиняться не передо мной.

— А перед кем же? До смерти жажду с ним познакомиться.

— Тогда тебе повезло.

— Тебе лучше, чем кому-либо, должно быть известно, что это работает не так.

Теперь она держится увереннее — с расправленными плечами и забранными в высокую причёску волосами. И ей идёт новое ожерелье — грубый перекрученный металл, ничего общего с изящным алжирским узлом, который она носила прежде и которым едва себя не задушила. Бонд жалеет, что не подарил ей ничего — тогда, в те времена, когда любил её.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает Веспер.

— По делу. Я ищу одного мужчину — твоего босса, между прочим.

— Мой босс — женщина.

Бонд приподнимает брови:

— Надо же. Приятно знать, что даже в похоронном бизнесе царит равноправие.

— Я знаю, кто тебе нужен. — Голос Веспер заговорщически понижается. — Я могу отвести тебя к нему, — почти шепчет она.

— Это было бы бесценно, — отвечает он, но видит, что Веспер совершенно серьёзна.

— Мой босс, — начинает Веспер, — она... И тот, кого ты ищешь... — Она осекается, не доверяя более собственному голосу. Впервые за вечер Бонд видит все её чувства написанными у неё на лице, всё то, за что полюбил её однажды, и в этот момент она становится похожа на себя прежнюю: с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читаются отчаяние и страх.

И, совсем немного, — влюблённость.

Бонд улыбается. Ужас в её взгляде наглядно показывает, какое впечатление он производит, и это даже приятно.

— Ты так и осталась одной из тех женщин, что готовы пожертвовать собой ради любви? Или мы уже выросли из этого?

Веспер смотрит на него яростно, но он видит подступающие слёзы. Она плотно сжимает губы, и ему остаётся лишь гадать, какие ужасные слова она готова была сказать ему. Ничего нового. Он вспоминает тот день, когда она забрала деньги, вспоминает, как она приговорила себя, совершив очередную чудовищную ошибку во имя любви.

«Даже если бы от тебя остались лишь твоя улыбка и один мизинец...»

— Похоже, не выросли. — Он наклоняется вперёд, чтобы его могла услышать только она: — Чего ты хочешь?

— Если я отведу тебя к нему, ты убьёшь его?

Она смотрит на него с напряжённым ожиданием, и Бонд касается её руки:

— Я уверен, кто-нибудь точно умрёт.


End file.
